


The one I want

by Readerstories



Series: Bonnie Gold x reader [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-29 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Hi! I was wondering if you could write a one-shot based on the song "Paper rings" by Taylor Swift with Bonnie Gold. Love your blog 💕💕





	The one I want

_The moon is high_   
_ Like your friends were the night that we first met_   
_ Went home and tried to stalk you on the internet_   
_ Now I've read all of the books beside your bed_

The first time Bonnie Bonnie sees you, is in the Garrison. He’s there with the Shelby’s, on good way to drinking the night away. You’re sitting at one of the many tables, gesticulating and smiling while telling stories to your group of friends. 

He watches in amusement as he waits for the beers he ordered to be poured. You seem to reach the end of the story, as the whole table bursts into a loud roar of laughter. You grin, and then your eyes catches his. 

You raise your glass towards him, and then your attention is back on your friends. The beers he ordered appears at his side, and he takes them, careful to not spill any. 

He sets one down in front of Arthur, the other in front of his own seat, which he slides into. Tommy is drinking whiskey as usual. 

They had opted for a normal table instead of the private one they usually did, which had set some people on the edge, but it had soon been forgotten in favour for the sweet allure of alcohol, snow, and other naughty pleasures. 

The Garrison is busy. It always is, yet Bonnie finds his eyes returning to your table over and over without really meaning to. Arthur and Tommy shares a glance he doesn’t see since he’s to busy looking at you having a good time out with your friends.

“The booze gettin’ to ya or somethin’?” Arthur speaks up, Bonnie looks away from you, gaze flickering to Arthur, confused.

“You keep looking over there, doesn’t seem like there’s much over there, so thought you might be spacing out or somethin’.” Bonnie opens his mouth the answers, but doesn’t say anything. Arthur looks over to your table.

“Or maybe, you found yourself someone to be sweet for?” The blush that creeps up on Bonnie’s face is telling. Arthur punches Tommy’s shoulder.

“Well, would ya look at that Tom, Bonnie boy here have finally found himself someone.” Bonnie can see that Tommy is trying to remain mostly stoic as usual, but there’s a small grin there.

“Looks like it, don’t it?” Bonnie groans. He doesn’t need this, especially not from someone who is supposed to be his _boss_.

“Why don’t you go speak to her?”

“Because she’s out with her friends and I don’t want to bother her.” Arthur slaps his back just ah Bonnie tries to drink, causing him to choke on his beer.

“Come on boy, don’t sell yourself short! When she sees your pretty face I’m sure she won’t mind the interruption!” Arthur grins at him, Tommy merely raises an eyebrow at him, a quieter challenge than his brother. 

Bonnie sighs, knowing he won’t hear the end of it he doesn’t at least try. He stands up, to an enthusiastic ‘Atta boy!’ from Arthur. Tommy just raises his glass in a silent toast. 

On nervous feet he makes his way over, trying to think of what to open the conversation with. He decides to go with the easiest approach. He comes in from your right side, catching your eyes once more.

“Hello.” You tilt your head slightly, a small smile playing on your lips.

“Hey.” 

“I just wanted to come over and say that, uh, I find you very beautiful.” Your smile turns playful.

“Oh, is that so?” You exchange glances with your friends, he doesn’t what they mean, but he hears someone giggle.

“Yes. I spotted you at a distance, and I couldn’t keep my eyes of you.”

“Hm, yes, I noticed.” You get up, standing close, very much in his personal space. You lay one hand on his chest, pretending to pick of some lint of his shoulder with the other. He looks down at you, but you don’t meet his eyes.

“And I suggest you go back to admiring me at a distance, Peaky boy.” Your eyes meets his. They’re humorous, but serious at the same time. You push at his chest, causing him to take a few steps back.

“I’m not interested in one night with you just because you’re a Peaky Blinder boy. So get lost.” You sit back down in your chair, your friends giggling around you. Bonnie opens his mouth to say that that was not why he came over, but closes his mouth since it’s clear you’re not paying attention to him anymore.

The rejection makes his cheeks burn while he makes his way back to his own table. He gets a sympathetic pat on his shoulder from Arthur when he slides back into his chair.

“Can’t get them all ey’?” Tommy offers in a for of sympathy. Bonnie nods, but can’t help that his eyes slip back to you several times during the rest of the night.

_The wine is cold_   
_ Like the shoulder that I gave you in the street_   
_ Cat and mouse for a month or two or three_   
_ Now I wake up in the night and watch you breathe_

The next time he spots you, you are alone. You haven’t seen him yet, he hesitates while he thinks about his options. On one hand, you had rejected him last time. On the other hand, he’s nothing short of an optimist. So he makes his way over, tapping your shoulder when he close enough.

You spin around, stopping in your tracks. He can’t tell what you feel about seeing him again, but he gathers you are at least as unimpressed as last time.

“Oh, it’s you.” Bonnie smiles, you try your hardest not to return it.

“So you remember me?”

“Barely. Now what do you want?”

“I just wanted to try my luck again, and ask if you wanted to go out with me?”

“I thought I made myself very clear last time.” Bonnie dips his head, shy smile appearing on his lips. You catch yourself thinking he looks cute.

“I never said I just wanted one night, I much prefer a date.” You watch him for a few seconds, he seems genuine. You sigh and smile.

“All right, one date. On one condition, that I get your name.” The smile that splits his face could light up a room.

“It’s Bonnie, Bonnie Gold. You?” You give yours, and within a few minutes you have a date on Friday.

_Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night _   
_ Kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright _   
_ Three times 'cause I waited my whole life _

Your date had actually gone well. The picture was fine, and afterwards Bonnie had managed to convince you to go out for a few drinks at a pub that wasn’t the Garrison. 

A few drinks had turned into a lot more than a few, which lead you to stumble on unsteady feet in the general direction on both your homes. You have an arm around each others waist, trying to support each other, neither really helping. 

You’re rambling about one of your friends trip to a nearby lake while Bonnie listens. Without warning you dip down, causing him to almost topple over. Getting upright you hold a flat stone in your hand triumphantly.

“See, the perfect skipping stone!” Your voice is loud, he has half a mind to hush you, but he chooses to focus on the stone instead. Indeed, it looks like it could be pretty good for stone skipping. He tells as much, you snort.

“Pretty good? Mate, it’s the best!” You tap his nose with the stone, leaving a smear of dirt on his nose.

“I tell ya Bonnie, this stone could skip across the fuckin’ Atlantic I tell ya!” You gesture wildly while you speak, and before either of you can process what is happening, the stone flies out of your hand and into a nearby window. 

It scatters in thousands of pieces. The loud noise makes you freeze, then run when you hear someone swears from inside the house with the now broken window. Bonnie bolts after you, following close behind. 

You run until you are a few streets away and duck into a narrow alley between two houses. He comes to a stop next to where you’re leaning against the wall, both of you panting heavily. 

You have closed your eyes, trying to listen for any one else running or yelling. When you hear no one, you open your eyes, meeting Bonnie’s. You grin, and then you’re both laughing.

It takes a few minutes before either of you can stop, hooped up on a mix of adrenaline and alcohol. It’s when you have managed to quiet your laughter down to occasional giggles that you notice the dirt on his nose. You take a step closer.

“There’s some dirt on your noes. Here, let me.” You clean the dirt of with the edge of your sleeve, smiling at Bonnie when you’re done.

“There you go, all pretty again.” He smiles, and you suddenly notice how close you are. Before you can stop yourself, your eyes slip down to his lips. 

One of you lean closer, you’re no sure who, but then you are kissing and it doesn’t matter. Bonnie’s lips are soft under yours, so wonderful. The kiss is short, chaste even, but then you lean in again. This kiss is longer and not chaste by any means. 

When you break apart, you open your eyes to find Bonnie smiling at you, and you find yourself smiling back at him.

“Don’t get any ideas.” You pretend to scold him, but the smile on your lips betrays you.

“Like that you might like me?” Bonnie’s smile matches yours.

“Yes, like that.” You push off the wall, standing next to him, intertwining your fingers.

“Now come on, follow me home and maybe you’ll get another one.”

“Just one?”

“Mmhm, well maybe more if you’re lucky.”

_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings_   
_ Uh huh, that's right_   
_ Darling, you're the one I want, and_   
_ I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this_

The first time he says those three magic words they just kind of just slip out of him. You are sitting with a couple of your friends in a pub, just talking the night away while having a few drinks. 

Bonnie had found a place in your friend group very easily, which you were very happy for. There had been some teasing of course, but neither of you minded the light jabs occasionally thrown you way.

You are sitting at a large table, closest to the wall. You are both sitting sideways in your chairs, Bonnie leans on the wall while you lean back into his chest. You listen and talk, happy to be together. 

During a lull in your talking he’s suddenly hit with how much he feels for you even though you have only been together a month. What he feels for you.

“I love you.” His voice is just above a whisper, making sure you’re the only one who hears him. You squeeze his hand in yours, and then turn around so you can lay a kiss in his lips. It’s quick, but it’s more than weighed up for with the smile on your face. 

Another kiss, then you return back to leaning back into his chest. He doesn’t mind that you didn’t say it back, he’s just happy to be with you.

_Uh huh, that's right_   
_ Darling, you're the one I want_   
_ In paper rings, in picture frames, in dirty dreams_   
_ Oh, you're the one I want_

After your first night together, you wake to Bonnie stroking your back, making seemingly random patterns against your skin with featherlight touches. You shift slightly, trying to sink back into blissful sleep.

“Morning.” Bonnie’s voice is soft, barely audible, and you are certain if you opened your eyes and turned around you would find a smile on his lovely face. You hum, trying to not wake up quite yet while Bonnie continues to stroke your back.

“Morning. What are you doing back there?”

“Just tracing patterns between your freckles, and admiring you.” You stretch, and Bonnie stops touching you as you give up getting back to sleep. You turn so you’re on your back. Bonnie is sitting upright, and there is the smile you imagined earlier. 

“You were admiring me you say?” You grin up at Bonnie.

“Yes, you are even more adorable when you’re sleeping, did not know that was possible.”

“You saying you like me better when I’m sleeping and quiet Bonnie?” You tilt your head, grin not leaving your face. Bonnie opens and closing his mouth a few times.

“Well, when you say it that way it sounds really bad doesn’t it?” You stretch your arms towards him, making grabbing motions with your hands.

“I was joking Bonnie, now come here, I want my morning kiss?” And like that, Bonnies smile is back.

“You do?”

“Yes, now come here.” Bonnie leans down slowly, planting a soft kiss on your lips. Not satisfied with just that, you put a hand in his hair, dragging him down for a proper long kiss. 

The kiss takes Bonnies breath away, so when you break apart he leans his head on your shoulder to catch his breath. You have both of your hands in his hair, carding your hands slowly through his locks, making his bedhead even worse. You turn your head slightly so you can kiss his cheek.

“That really was.... something.” You laugh, ruffling his hair making him look up.

“And there’s more where it came from, if you just get up here.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, so now get to it before I change my mind.” Bonnie is more than happy to oblige your wishes.

_In the winter, in the icy outdoor pool_   
_When you jumped in first, I went in too_   
_I'm with you even if it makes me blue_

It’s winter and Bonnie have taken you out of the city, and into his family’s camp. You are a city girl through and through, but you find that you love it. The quiet mornings juxtaposed to the lively nights around the fire makes you appreciate life just a bit more. 

The snow covered forest, hills, and icy lake are beautiful, and the snow are perfect for snowball fights. Back in the city the snow would often melt or become a disgusting brown-black sludge. But out here, it’s white perfection almost as far as the eye can see.

The snowball fight had started innocent enough. A few of the younger kids had been playing while the others gathered around the fire. A snowball had hit Bonnie in the side of the head, causing him to turn quickly to where it had come from. 

Two of his cousins had stood there, pointing at each other, indicating that none of them took responsibility for the snow in his hair. Looking between them, the kids kept grinning under Bonnie’s gaze.

“Alright, you little shits, you asked for it.” He starts gathering snow, and they run of with faked horrified screams, excited that they got an adult to join their games.

You joined too at some later. point Mostly to save your boyfriend from the pelting of snowballs he got since most of the kids ganged up on him. You laughed, ruffling his hair to get some of the snow out. 

Turning to the kids, you start running towards them with a snowball in hand, and they scatter with the carefree laughter only kids can make.

You don’t know how long the snowball fight lasts, but at least Bonnie isn’t the only target anymore. You had gotten some good hits in on both him and kids, and you got some snow in your hair too now.

Bonnie is running after the oldest cousin when he slips on some ice hidden under the snow, sending him sliding towards the little lake next to the campsite. It’s covered in ice, but it breaks as soon as Bonnie hits it. 

He slides with his side in first, but soon he’s almost fully submerged in the icy water. He gets up, your normally pretty quiet boyfriend swearing up a storm at the cold water now covering him.

You laugh, and the run towards him. You tackle him, causing him to fall back into the water with him in top of you. He swears as soon as his back hit the icy water once more, and you laugh again. 

He flips you over, your laughter turns shrill, and then you swear. But you’re still laughing, and soon Bonnie is too. His father yells at the two of you then.

“Get the fuck out of the water you crazy kids!” Bonnie gets up, grinning down at you before he pulls you up. He puts an arm around you, like he’s trying to warm you, even though he’s just as wet and cold as you are. 

You need to change the both of you, and find some way to warm up. You’re sure you can manage somehow.

_Which takes me back_   
_To the colour that we painted your brother's wall_

_Honey, without all the exes, fights, and flaws  
We wouldn't be standing here so tall, so_

You and Bonnie rarely fight, but you are far from perfect. It does happen and it’s never pretty. And you both being stubborn it leads to situation like this, tense breakfasts at the same table where you refuse to speak to each other. 

One of you always breaks though, neither of you can stay mad for long. This time it’s you who gives first. You can’t even remember what the fight was about. You just want your boyfriend to hug and kiss you before the both of you go to work.

You get up from the table, disguising it as getting more water. Instead you set your glass down and the bench and slide your arms around him and put your head on his shoulder from behind.

“I’m sorry Bonnie. The fight was stupid, lets not be mad at each other, okay?” You give him a small kiss on his neck. You hear and feel him sigh, shoulders sinking.

“Yeah, okay.” You go to stand in front of him, hands on his face. You lock eyes, and you lean down to kiss him, apologising to him without words. You hate it when you fight, and you know he does too.

_Kiss you once 'cause I know you had a long night_   
_ Kiss you twice 'cause it's gonna be alright _   
_ Three times 'cause you waited your whole life _

“I love you.” The words wakes Bonnie right up from his half-asleep position in your lap. His eyes open wide, meeting your eyes above him.

“What?” You huff.

“I love you.” Bonnie can’t help the wide smile that threatens to split his face in half.

“Love you too.” Smiling, Bonnie gets up, and before you know it, he is straddling your lap, planting light kisses all over your face.

“I love you,” he says with every kiss, making you giggle. You take his head in your hands, guiding him so he gives you a proper kiss on the lips.

“Don’t overdo yourself now yeah?” You tease and he grins. He leans in, placing his hands on your waist.

“Don’t think I’ll ever tire of saying it.” Bonnie lips connect with yours, stroking your sides, which manages to ruin the mood since it tickles. You can’t stop yourself and laugh into the kiss. He leans back, grinning, hands still at your sides.

“Are you ticklish?”

“No, don’t know what you are hinting at.”

“So you won’t mind if i do... this?” He dives in with his fingers, and tickles you, the bastard. You start to laugh, trashing about to try to throw him off. It doesn’t work, he stays right where he is, tickling you without mercy.

“Ahhh, I take back what I said, I hate youuuuuuuuu.” You barely manage to gather enough breath to tell him off before you are laughing again.

He keeps it up for a few minutes, making you gasp for breath. When he leans back, he is grinning and you are out of breath.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you just said the opposite.” You pout.

“All right, I do, but slightly less now, so you need to make it up to me.”

“Alright, I can do that.” Bonnie leans down to kiss you, careful where he puts his hands so he doesn’t accidentally tickle you. He would hate to ruin the mood two times in a row. 

_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings_   
_Uh huh, that's right_   
_Darling, you're the one I want, and_   
_I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this_

“Huh, would ya look at that.” Tommy stops in the middle of his conversation with Arthur, which Arthur had apparently not been listening to.

“What?” Arthur points across the street, where you and Bonnie is standing in a group of people. Tommy doesn’t get what is so special about it, then he sees Bonnies arm around your waist, and remember that resounding no he got from you at the Garrison.

“So Bonnie got that girl after all.” Arthur hums, watching as you lean in and place a kiss on Bonnies cheek, making the boy blush.

“And she him apparently. Good for them.” Tommy lights another cigarette, watching the pair of you for a few seconds before turning away.

“Young love is a good thing, lets see how long it will last. Now we should go, instead of watching them like some creepy old men.” Arthur snorts, but starts walking alongside Tommy.

“Ever the pessimist Tom. Now, what were you saying?” 

_Uh huh, that's right_   
_ Darling, you're the one I want_   
_ In paper rings, in picture frames, in dirty dreams_   
_ Oh, you're the one I want_

“Ever thought about having children?” It’s Bonnies father who speaks up from behind you, making you choke on your cider. Aberama sits down on the log next you, where you are currently situated around the biggest fire in the camp.

“Can’t say I have Mr Gold.” You try to not look like a complete idiot while trying to get your top to be slightly less soaking wet with the cider you spat out. 

“I told you already, it’s Aberama, we’re way past Mr Gold by now don’t you think?” He watches you for a few seconds, you say nothing, instead watching Bonnie where he is playing with a few of his younger cousins. 

“You know, you are the only girl he has brought here?” You move your eyes over to his for a moment before you focus back on Bonnie.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe it, that boy is too cute to not have had girls over.”

“Aye, he has had girls before you, I won’t pretend he hasn’t and neither would he, but he never brought them here. To his family. Must mean something no?” You choose not to answer, making Aberama chuckle.

“Don’t loose your head over it. Hey Bonnie!” Bonnie looks up and waves at the two of you, which was a mistake, since as soon as his focus is elsewhere, he is tackled by one of the kids. 

He swears loud enough that you can both hear him, and Bonnie gets scolded with “Oi, watch your language round the kids!” from one of the other adults. You and Aberama laugh hard enough to get tears in your eyes.

_I want to drive away with you_   
_ I want your complications too_   
_ I want your dreary Mondays_   
_ Wrap your arms around me, baby boy_

When Polly had called you, you had been so confused. You had barely met the woman, only seen each other in passing, so at first you couldn’t understand understand why she was calling your house in the middle of the night. 

However as soon as she mentioned Bonnie, it became clear. She mentioned that he got hurt and was currently at her house, and in an instant you are worried out of your mind. It wasn’t unusual for Bonnie to come home with a couple of scrapes and bruises after dealing with Blinder stuff, but for Polly to call, it must be bad. 

You get her to give you her address, and then you slam down the phone before she can say anything else. You rush to get your coat and shoes and less than a minute later you are out the door. On her end, Polly gives the phone a bemused look. Arthur walks by then just then, asking what she’s laughing at.

“I just called Bonnie’s girl to get her to pick him up, I think we’re going to have our hands full very soon.” Arthur snorts. He has seen you and Bonnie together, and he doubts the sweet girl he has seen will be a hassle.

“That girl? She’ll hardly hurt a fly, think you’re putting your own reaction on her Pol’.“ Polly gives him a knowing look.

“Never underestimate a woman that fears for her lover.” Twenty minutes later, the door of Polly’s house bangs open. It causes everyone to jump, and the men goes for their guns before they hear a female voice calling out for Bonnie. Bonnie groans from the chair where he’s slumped, not loud enough since the voice call out again.

“He’s in here.” Polly answers for the poor boy, running footsteps can be heard, and then you are joining them in the kitchen. You gasp as soon as you see Bonnie, sitting in a chair where Polly had been trying to clean him up.

“Oh, Bonnie!” You run over to him, and kneel down to clasp his face, mindful of his swollen face. He looks like he has been dragged through hell and back. His face is swollen, his arms have several cuts, and you can see bruises forming at what little of his chest you can see with his open collar.

“Oh, my dear.” You give his forehead a quick kiss before standing up, Bonnie groans again.

“Okay, so what the fuck happened?” You finally survey the room. It’s just Polly and the two Shelby brothers in the room. Tommy is just smoking a cigarette, Arthur has his arms crossed, while Polly is sitting at one of the other chairs in the room.

“Are any of you going to fucking answer me?” You know you probably you should feel slightly scared to talk to them like that, they are very powerful and dangerous people after all, but at the moment you couldn’t give less of shit. Tommy calmly takes a deep drag of his cigarette.

“Peaky Blinders business sweetheart.”

“Don’t fucking call me that you condescending prick. What the fuck happened?” Bonnie grasp at your sleeve when there is no answer for a few seconds.

“Stop.” You are tempted to make him let go of you, but instead you take his hand in yours.

“I fucking will not, you are sure as fuck not going to tell me later, so I’m going to get my fucking answers now.” You lock eyes with Tommy, daring him to make a move. He says nothing, just keeps on smoking his cigarette is gone. 

When it’s down to the stub, he just lights another one, only breaking eye contact so he can light it. And then it’s back to the staring contest. It’s neither you or Tommy that break, instead it’s Arthur.

“Oh for fucks sake Tom, just fuckin’ tell her.” Tommy breaks his stare to exchange a glance with his brother. 

“Bonnie and few others were watching over one of our shipments, and they got ambushed by someone who tried to steal it. They failed that, but they put up quite a fight as you can see.” Tommy seems annoyed that he’s giving you any sort of information.

“See, was that so fucking hard?” Tommy doesn’t answer you, so you shift your attention back to Bonnie instead.

“Come on Bonnie, I’m going to take you home.” You manage to get Bonnie on his feet, and you drape his arm over your shoulder. His steps are slow and slightly unsteady, but you start to slowly make you way out. Tommy speaks to you when you are barely out the doorway of the room.

“I expect to see Bonnie back to work next week.” You stop right where you are, back stiff. You can feel your blood boil under your skin, who the fuck do he think he is to demand something like that? You let go of Bonnie, carful to make sure he’s supporting himself on the wall. You turn around and storm back into the room, getting all up in Tommy’s personal space.

“He is going to spend two weeks at home, _minimum_, before he even sets his _fucking_ foot anywhere near anything to do with work or fucking business. Is that understood,_ Mr Shelby_?!” You say his name with as much contempt as you can muster. Which in this situation would make most people pale and wallpaper peel off many a wall. Tommy just watches you for a few seconds before giving an irritated sigh.

“Fine.” Without saying another word, you turn on your heel and return to Bonnie. You drape his arm over your shoulder again, and a few minutes later you slam the door behind you. In the silence that follows, Polly can’t help but laugh.

“What did I tell you Arthur?”

_I want to drive away with you_   
_I want your complications too_   
_I want your dreary Mondays_   
_Wrap your arms around me, baby boy_   
_Uh huh_

A few weeks later you are laying in bed, the two of you floating between sleep and reality. You hands flutter all over Bonnie, barely there touches making him hum in contentedness. 

You try to avoid the few bruises he has left over from when he got beaten. They make you frown every time you see them, so you try not to focus on them to much. It does however drop a thought into your head.

“You know, we could just run away together.” Bonnie hums, his hand finding his way into you hair.

“We can’t.” You shift so you’re leaning up on your elbow, half above him.

“Why not?” Bonnie pops one eye open.

“We both have responsibilities here, and I’m sure we would both miss it.” You sigh, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“That’s true I guess. But I wouldn’t mind it just being the two of us together.” You place a kiss on his chest.

“I wouldn’t mind just finding someone to marry us, just us and whatever we could get with us.” You kiss Bonnie’s chest again, before laying back down, curling into him once more. You can hear his heart beating fast in his chest.

“Love you Bonnie.”

“Love you too.” He kisses your hair, sleepy smile on his face. He can’t deny what you are suggesting sounds tempting, but for now you’ll both stay here.

_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings_   
_Ah-ah, that's right, you're the one I want_   
_I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this_

After a meeting about the next shipment to come in, Bonnie is standing and talking to another Blinder when Arthur comes up next to him and claps him on the shoulder.

“I thought those bruises you got after that beating of yours would have faded by now?” At Bonnie’s confused look, Arthur just points to his neck. For a few seconds, Bonnie don’t understand anything. Then he remembers what happened in bed that morning and he can’t help that his face turns red.

“Well, uh, I-” His stammering makes Arthur laugh loudly, while the other Blinder snickers, a few of the other people around give the three of you weird looks.

“She’s a handful isn’t she?” Arthur grins, Bonnie doesn’t answer that.

“Good luck mate.” Arthur says before he saunters off. Bonnie hides his face in his hands and groan.

_Ah-ah, darling, you're the one I want_   
_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings_   
_Uh huh, that's right_

Before you met Bonnie, you had never been much of a dancer. You hadn’t minded really, it just wasn’t your thing. However, after Bonnie came into your life, you found yourself loving it. 

It didn’t matter if it was when you were alone, at a social function, drunk together without music, or in his family’s camp, you always found yourself melting into his arms. You loved having him close, moving together like you were one. 

The dancing was not elegant by any means, but it was perfect since it was with Bonnie and you. The dancing always put you in a good mood, no matter what had happened during the day. 

You could have the worst day in forever, and all Bonnie had to do was take you in his arms and dance to some imaginary tune or a song he sings under his breath, and your mood instantly turns for the better. You love dancing now, and you love Bonnie.

_Darling, you're the one I want, and_   
_ I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this_   
_ Uh huh, that's right_   
_ Darling, you're the one I want_

One of the few things you hate are rain. Birmingham has a tendency to get more gloomy with bad weather, and the water seems to get into everything, it’s a nightmare. 

So when it’s starts to rain on yours and Bonnie’s way home from your latest date, you can’t help but swear while you grab Bonnie’s hand so you can run together and get out of the rain as fast as possible. 

You tug him after you, unlocking your door as fast as you can as soon as you are in front of it, yanking Bonnie inside with you. Inside, the two of you settle on opposite ends of the hallway, trying to catch your breath.

“It’s always good with some exercise.” Bonnie jokes, and before you can help yourselves, you are both giggling like mad. It takes a few minutes for both of you to stop, it takes several tries before you are silent again. You step over to Bonnie, ignoring how you are dripping water all over your floor. You out your arms around him, giving him a quick kiss.

“Adorable.” Bonnie smiles, putting his own arms around your waist.

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Another small kiss, although this one turns deeper. When you pull away, Bonnie hums and kisses your cheek.

“Marry me?” You start, pulling away slightly to get a better look at Bonnie, but not letting him go.

“Do you mean it?” Bonnie looks slightly startled that those words left his mouth, but he quickly recovers.

“Yes, I don’t have a ring right at the moment, haven’t really been able to-”

“Yes.” You interrupt him.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I will marry you.” Bonnie breaks into perhaps the biggest smile you have seen on anyone ever, and you can’t help but mirror him.

“Really?” 

“Yes, now kiss me so I don’t start regretting my answer.” Bonnie obeys immediately, kissing not only your lips, but your cheeks, forehead, neck, anywhere he can reach. 

You giggle at his actions, drunk on the feeling of it all. You love this man so much and now he is going to be your husband, and you his wife. You can hardly wait. 

_In paper rings, in picture frames, in all my dreams_   
_ You're the one I want_   
_ In paper rings, in picture frames, in all my dreams_   
_ Oh, you're the one I want_

The wedding was far from small. A mix of family, friends, and workmates gathered to celebrate your union. There is so many people that you almost felt like half of Birmingham was gathered in the field where Bonnie’s family had set up camp. 

There are many fires lit, with food cooking on many of them, others just chasing away what little cold might dare to try to spoil the festivities. There is also a lot of drinks going around of course, making the mood of the evening even better. 

You can hardly walk anywhere without being congratulated or being stopped so someone can talk to you. You just long to find your husband again so you can cling to his arm and kiss him again. He had gone of to find his father in the crowd, and no doubt something to drink as well. 

You just hope he returns to you soon. As soon as the thought is in your head, Bonnie appears as if he was summoned, two mugs with beer in hand. He gives you one, you chug down half to wet your by now very dry throat.

“Thank you!” You give Bonnie a quick as another way to thank him.

“Having fun Mrs. Gold?” You blush, for some reason hearing Bonnie use that name for you really does thing to you.

“I am indeed Mr. Gold.” You can see a corresponding blush spread on Bonnie’s face. Another kiss, this one longer than the previous one. When you pull apart, Bonnie throws an arm around your waist, happy to hold you while watching the guests. 

You take in the scene around you. You can see Bonnie’s father in the middle of some discussion with your own father, while your mother talks with Polly. You can also see several of your other family members around, some talking, eating, others partaking in (and losing) drinking competition. 

Many of your friends is there too, having themselves a good time with meeting yours and Bonnie’s families. You even think you can spot Arthur in the crowd, drinking and singing some song very off-key with Bonnie’s cousins.

You spot Tommy standing on the side, seemingly taking a break from the festivities. You decide to join him, and you tell this to Bonnie as you get out his hold. Bonnie gives you a look before kissing you on the forehead.

“Behave, he is still my boss.” You hum and pull him in for a proper kiss. 

“I will.” You walk over to Tommy, shaking your head when he offers you a cigarette as you step up next to him.

“Enjoying yourself Mr Shelby?”

“Please, call me Tommy, I think we can go that far now ey?” You smile.

“I guess so.”

“So, I guess a congratulations is in order.”

“Thank you Tommy. You know, I’m glad you are here.”

“You are?”

“Yes, even if I think you are a right bastard, Bonnie admires and likes you, so he’s happy you showed, even if he’ll never tell you so.” Tommy smiles as he lights himself a cigarette. You watch Bonnie joining his cousins murdering whatever poor song they are singing. 

You smile, seeing the love of your life so happy and carefree really does something to you. Tommy doesn’t say anything, just watching Bonnie as well, chuckling as Arthur nearly face plants when Bonnie stumble into him during their singing.

“Serious talk Mr Shelby.” The reversion back to the use of his last name peaks Tommy’s attention.

“If Bonnie dies because of you or anything remotely associated with you, I will use your own hat on you.” Tommy can’t help the little smile that slips on his lips, but he hides it quickly by taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Is that so Mrs. Gold?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” The two of you stand in silence for a few seconds before you give him a sweet smile.

“Hope you’ll enjoy the rest of the night Tommy.” You leave him then, joining Bonnie by hugging him from behind and planting a huge kiss on his cheek. Arthur walks over to Tommy shortly after.

“What did she want?”

“She wanted to know if I was having a good time. And also to let me know that she will use my own cap on me if Bonnie gets badly hurt or dies because of us.” Arthur can tell Tommy is amused by you, he snorts out a laughter.

“Pretty sure the boy would do the same.”

“Yes, true love right there.” The joke falls from Tommy’s lips before he can help himself, it makes Arthur laugh loud and he can’t help but join his brother. They join the others celebrating when they finish laughing, cheering and laughing with the rest of the loud group. 

_You're the one I want, one I want  
You're the one I want, one I want_


End file.
